


Scrumptious

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Collars, Cutting, Demon Summoning, Eye Licking, Eye Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma, binsung sucks, demon!chan, eye puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Bang Chan is a demon who loves sex. Loves visiting humans to destroy them. Chan also likes getting destroyed.However he isn’t a fan of what Jisung and Changbin have planned. Cool, new and innovative, but it kind of fucking sucks.Chan’s going to need a new wardrobe.





	Scrumptious

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween/Jisungs birthday. 
> 
> Yikes x 1000. Sorry for this in advance. It’s not necessarily non con but it definitely has themes there. It’s in Chan’s POV and with time he isn’t having the best time. But he’s okay. In the end, it’s just another visit with some humans. :(

Adjusting his collar, he was ready for whatever the world was about to throw him. It wasn’t every day that demons were torn from the underworld to visit the land of the pathetic wasteland of the living. 

Chan huffed as he adjusted his hair in the crimson shaded mirror, the black spun horns at his head shining from the soft light peaking through the cracks of the dim-lit room. He tilted his head, array of silver jewelry hanging from his horns and connecting to his ears and nose clinging. The only sound. 

He licked his lips, staring at the lining on his collars. He was attractive. He knew he was. It was arrogant, but he knew it. He was hot. He was a snack for other demons and a snack for humans. Whatever he was being summoned for, he was ready. It had been awhile since he’d visited. 

Chan couldn’t wait to fuck the life out of someone. Make them regret calling him up. No, he wouldn’t kill them. And he definitely wouldn’t harm them. But hell, they’d wish they were dead just to get another piece of Chan. 

They tried. 

People tried all the time to summon Chan back. But demons could only visit the same flesh once. Even if they use another’s blood to call forth, one and done. That’s just how it was. 

Humans were pathetic. 

Fuck. 

So maybe some were crafty. Sometimes. 

Chan hadn’t really planned on being trapped the second he blinked himself up, eyes flickering open to the cool room. He was standing in a circle. Goddamn humans. Probably more vanquishers. They hated demons. Called them up to slaughter them. But humans are dumb. One cannot kill a fucking demon. 

Chan flickered his eyes once more, red orbs scanning the room. Dark. Virtually empty except the lone television settled next to the fridge. What kind of bullshit ass set up? Was it a kitchen or bedroom? The fuck?

He let out a huff as he turned his head to the side, sniffing the air for any kind of scent that might explain why he was alone. God, he hoped these humans would make it quick. He didn’t have time for this murder bullshit. He wore his favorite shirt, too!

“Yo if you’re going to kill me can you make it snappy. I’ve got a lot of shit to do and only the rest of eternity to do it. Hello?” Chan pouted, bringing a hand to adjust the chain that hung from his nostril, “seriously, these traps only last 3 hours but I’m already bored.”

“Bored?”

Good. Finally. 

“Yes, bored.” Chan turned, blonde curls waving around his face as he saw the figure of a young man in the distance. Predictable for him to be shrouded in the dark. Hiding. 

“You won’t be.” The voice snickered, the shiny metallic glare from a blade making itself known in the man’s hands, of course. 

“Hurry up. I’ve got a lot to do.” Chan unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. Shit, if he could avoid the mess on his expensive blouse, he would. 

“Hurry? But we have a whole three hours.” Another voice. 

“Jesus Christ, come on. I haven’t got all day to play games. Just come at me.” Chan signed, hand at his hip as his other worked at the next button to his shirt. 

“Why so impatient?” One of the men stepped forwards. They were young. He looked younger than Chan did, and Chan knew his appearance was young as is. 

“I just don’t have time to play demon-hunting today. I was looking forwards to sex or something. Not a blade.” Chan hissed in reply, working on another button, “now can we please—“

“Who said you wouldn’t be getting fucked?” 

Chan felt a shiver run down his spine. The word on its own was enough to have Chan dripping. Demons loved sex. Craved it. Adored it. Needed it. It was a delicacy. 

“He liked that.” The other laughed, stepping beside his partner. 

Interesting. They were so young. So bright eyed and full of life. Interesting that they called Chan to fuck. 

“Why the blade? You guys into knife play?” Chan scoffed as the shorter of the two walked around him, licking his lips before halting in front of Chan, the slightest tilt of his head causing Chan to shudder in excitement. 

“You’ll see.”

The other male seemed to think that was hilarious. “He’ll see? Jesus, Changbin.”

Changbin. The shorter male was Changbin. 

Chan cocked his head to the side, jewels clinging against his horns as red eyes watched the male before him, “Changbin, huh?”

The male smirked, strange glint in his eyes warning Chan. Warning him of something. 

Soon Chan was forced to his knees, releasing a surprised huff as Changbin held his shoulders, that smirk never leaving, “What should we do first, Sung?”

Sung? 

“I wanna do so much to him, Bin. So much.”

Chan let out a huff as he eyed the shorter male, eyes narrowing, “so do it?”

A firm slap. Okay. So they wanted to play it rough. Chan could deal with that. It wasn’t the first time he’d been subject to some bdsm shit like this before. He actually liked it. 

Chan shook his head with a laugh, sound of jewelry clanging around. God, his jewelry was making the most noise in the room. Had been the entire time. 

“That all you got?” He snickered, biting at his bottom lip. 

He almost forgot half his shirt was unbuttoned, chest starting to glisten from sweat. One of the bonuses to coming up here was totally the human bodily functions. Chan love it. 

“You want more so soon?” Changbin asked, digging the blade in hand underneath of Chan’s chin, raising his own chin slightly as he angled Chan’s upward. 

This was fine with him. 

“I don’t mind.” Chan lucked his lips in reply, the shorter just shaking his head in disbelief. 

“We were going to be slow but…let’s just go ahead and do this, hm?”

“We have three hours. Might as well make it worth it.” Sung chimed in, kneeling to Chan a level, offering a wide grin of his own that feigned complete innocence, “three hours.”

“Jisung, wanna go get it?”

“Oh you bet.” Sung—Jisung laughed, pulling up to disappear into the room, shuffling around in something. 

Chan released an annoyed breath, watching Changbins every move now, the blade pressing into his flesh slowly. He wondered what these two were into. Toys? A gag, maybe?

“Here we go!” Jisung bounced back quickly, immediately fastening what Chan saw to be a fucking collar. Of course. 

“Ah, pet play then?”

“Shut up.” Changbin hissed as Jisung fastened the collar a little too tightly, “stop being so condescending.”

“Why?” Chan scoffed, slightly choking on the chokehold against his throat. Nothing he couldn’t handle, though. “Should I bark inst—“

This time the blade crossed paths with Chan’s face, cutting deep up from the point at his jaw to across his cheek. It stung. The human fluids came with the human pain. Even if he couldn’t die, it still fucking hurt. 

Chan hissed back, looking down to the ground as blood started to trickle against the floor. Sound of his jewelry finally being replaced by the sound of dripping. 

“Bin, his face is so nice though.” Jisung cooed, raising Chan’s chin in his hands. Jisungs grip was tighter than expected, “look at him. He’s hurt.” Jisung was pouting. Fake pouting. Ah. He was probably even worse than Changbin. That bubbly glint in his eyes didn’t match the coldness of his grasp. 

“He’s misbehaving.”

“They always do.”

Always. They. 

Chan held his tongue, red dagger stare glaring into Jisungs eyes, watching him in irritation. He wanted badly to do something. But his body was more stiff than he could manage. Moving his head was strenuous enough. 

“I think maybe...his face would be nicer if you made the marks symmetrical.” Yeah, fuck Jisung. He was the mastermind. Surely. 

Changbin nodded, moving his blade back down to the point in Chan’s chin, slowly moving the blade up. Deep. Maybe even deeper than the last time. 

Chan couldn’t help but release an agitated growl, shuddering as the blade hit the silver string attached to his nose. 

“Hmm, this is in the way, Sung.” Changbin was smirking again, twisting the blade around in Chan’s cheek, opening him up more. 

To say the blade was agonizing would be an understatement. It was sharp. Really sharp. As much as Chan enjoyed being cut up, he wasn’t a fan of the deepness in his cheek. He’d have to endure it until he could break free. 

“I’ll fix it.” 

Chan screamed. It wasn’t like he could help it. The stupid human emotions and feelings made it hard to endure the feeling of a ring ripping from his nostril and tugging against one of his horns. God. He could feel the stream of blood leaving his nose. He must have fucking torn it completely, leaving one of Chan’s nostrils split. The blood was hitting his lips, the salty taste causing him to let out uncomfortable breaths. 

“God, he sounds so pretty.” Changbin sighed, finishing the slice that was now the least of Chan’s worries as blood trickled in a new rhythm down Chan’s face. 

Deep. Really deep. And he had to endure it. God, they’d make him endure it entirely. 

“Pretty.” Jisung clapped, tugging Chan’s collar, forcing his eyes to look into the younger males again, “really pretty. But...now one side doesn’t match the other.”

Changbins knife moved upwards, hooking under his free nostril. 

Chan just let out thick huffs, keeping his eyes on Jisung. He’d endure. Whatever. 

“No.”

Changbin halted, giving Jisung a questionable glance. 

“We’ll match it later. I’m hard.” Jisung whispered, tugging the collar again until Chan was gasping for air, shivering at the sound of dripping. Constant. 

Chan wasn’t sure what these freaks wanted with him. But he was glad they were stupid. Glad he only had three hours of this bullshit. 

“Open your mouth wide, demon.”

Chan realized he didn’t have a name. Did it matter? 

“What did I just say—“

Chan complied, mouth parting despite the uncomfortable stretch at his cheeks, causing open wounds to sting. 

“Good boy.” Jisung whispered, releasing the collar. 

Chan knew better, though. He’d stay still compliant. Even if it stung. He’d stay compliant. 

“Bin, wanna go first?”

Changbin laughed, shaking his head, “fine.”

“Don’t be too rough. Save your stamina.” Jisung added. 

Well, at least he’d get to suck some dick. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. 

Changbin unzipped his pants, Chan’s mouth keeping still as the suddenness of Changbins dick entered his mouth. Chan hasn’t even given it a proper look. But from the way his mouth stretched, he wasn’t that big. Thankfully. His cheeks wouldn’t be too uncomfortable with this. 

“Fuck—“ the dark haired human groaned, taking a fistful of Chan’s hair. He was glad the man hadn’t grabbed his horns. That would have hurt. Hair? No big deal. 

Chan winced as Changbin moved his hips, his tip barely smacking into Chan’s throat. It wasn’t so bad despite Changbins urgency, the feeling of Changbins zipper smacking against his chin as the boy thrust into his mouth. 

It wasn’t awful. And Changbin wasn’t unwashed or anything. It wasn’t that bad. At all. 

“Careful, remember. Save the stamina.” Jisung cooed, petting Changbins wavy hair, fingers seeming to get lost as Chan watched the two above. He figured they had to be a couple. It made sense. Summon and fuck a demon night maybe? 

“I wanna fill him, Sung.” Changbin groaned, nails digging into Chan’s scalp as he began to thrust more unevenly, the feeling of the zipper scraping into his chin causing Chan to groan. 

“As long as you save some for later, I don’t care.” Jisung laughed, eyes locking with Chan’s again. 

It wasn’t. Terrible. 

Chan was stinging, aching. But the pain wasn’t too bad. Hell, he kind of wanted to grab Changbins thighs and squeeze them. But instead his hands were still trembling at his sides. 

He wanted to touch. 

“Go ahead.” Jisung kicked at Chan’s knee, causing him to whine around Changbins length. “Touch him. Pull his pants down. You can do it. I know you have the strength. 

Honestly, he didn’t. Not really. But he would try. He raised his hands, shaky as Changbin buried himself deep constantly before pulling out to slam back into Chan’s mouth. It was hard to place what Chan was feeling. 

“Almost there.” Jisung whispered, eyes still locked to Chan’s as he pressed light pecks against Changbins jaw, tongue gliding along the bone, “you can do it, demon.”

Chan hissed as he reached Changbins waistband, struggling to get the strength to pull the man’s pants down. This sucked, this stupid circle. It kept him from control. Kept him weak. Mundane. 

“Keep at it.” Jisung pressed, leaving Changbins side to drop down to his own knees, eyes still locked with Chan’s as Jisungs fingers moved to unbutton the last couple buttons to Chan’s shirt. 

Chan let his eyes blink away the tears gathering as Changbin picked up the pace, slightly hitting Chan’s throat now as if his goal was to bury himself inside. 

“Good demon.” Jisungs fingertips grazed over Chan’s exposed stomach before cupping over Chan’s that were struggling with Changbins pants, “I’ll help.” 

Changbin let out a thick moan as his pants were finally pulled down, pace relaxing slightly as Jisungs fingers danced along the other man’s thighs, “j-jisung we don’t have to take ours off.” 

Jisung smirked, hand moving back to Chan’s stomach, traveling underneath of Chan’s own waistband to quickly find his own erect cock. It wasn’t like Chan could be soft at a time like this. The feeling of Changbins length in his mouth was just too good. It was a nice contrast to the pain in his cheeks and nose. 

Chan’s eyes fluttered back as Changbins grip tightened in his hair. And he definitely wanted to bust as Jisung started to jerk him off, hand cupping around the head of his dick as his palm pressed down against it at full force, moving around roughly. 

Fuck, Chan was going to bust and he wasn’t sure if he was actually enjoying this or not. Well, he was. Sort of. He would have had way more fun if he wasn’t fucking trapped. 

“Don’t you dare.” Jisung laughed, swirling his palm faster, Chan’s body trembling at the sudden jolts of stimulation that were erupting throughout his body. 

“I’m going to cum, Sung. Hurry up.” Changbin moaned out, thrusting more roughly into Chan, little gags actually starting to leave the demons lips. 

“I’m going.” Jisung laughed again. 

And suddenly Chan was on his back, Changbins weight over top of him. He never pulled out, he just kept thrusting, Chan’s head hitting the back of the floor as the dark haired male cried out in pleasure. 

He could feel the coolness against his rim, so suddenly as Jisungs palm left his head, hand at his length tight. Too tight. 

“You know what I’m using demon?”

Chan shuddered in reply, trying to get his eyes to open despite the clouding of tears. 

“Your blood.”

Chan groaned around Changbins length as Jisungs fingers entered him. Two. He was a demon, sure. But the lack of regard stung. He still felt all the human shit. Jisung was being cruel. 

“It’s so squishy. And like...blood sucks as lube.” The bright boy laughed, fucking his two fingers into him mercilessly. 

These two just wanted to have a good fucked up time. Chan was just there to be their hole. 

“I’m gonna cum, Sung.” Changbin shuddered, slowing his pace in Chan’s mouth as Jisung tugged Chan’s pants to his ankles, the clinging of his belt filling his ears. 

“Not yet. Wait until I’m in, selfish.” Jisung laughed. 

Chan expected it, but it didn't prepare him enough. Yeah, again, he was a demon. As much as he enjoyed being thrown around, it still hurt. The stupid human attributes made everything hurt and sting when all he wanted to do was enjoy himself. 

But it hurt. 

“He’s so tight. You sure we summoned the right kind?” Jisung gasped, the sensation of slow gliding causing Chan to let out a stressed noise against Changbins length. 

“Yes, I’m positive.”

Jisung hissed at that, rocking his hips painfully slow. These humans were stupid. Just because a demon is seasoned in sexdoesn’t mean they wouldn’t require proper prep. God, he hated some people. A lot. Why couldn’t he be summoned by some dominatrix or something? More fun than this painful excursion. 

“Sung, I really can’t continue—“ Changbin releases Chan’s hair, fingers moving to wrap around one of his horns. 

Chan growled at that, trying to inch his mouth from the length that was shoved down his throat. He didn’t like having his horns touched. He didn’t like it at all. 

“Sung, these are getting in the way,” Changbin cooed. 

Chan didn’t like that, either

He bit down slightly, the smaller male on top of him letting out a long moan, bucking his hips like he was enjoying it. Chan wanted to bite down but hurting these humans would only get him yelled at when he got home. He couldn’t hurt them. Even if right now all he wanted was to tear this boys dick to shreds and fuck the other till he was sobbing on the floor. 

“Later.” Jisung whispered, Chan’s hips raising and legs falling to either side of Jisungs hips as the boy rolled his hips teasingly. 

As much as Chan loved being used like this, everything just stung. When other demons fucked around with him they’d done far worse, but at least he couldn’t feel any of it. Just pure lust. 

Here, there wasn’t any lust to be found. He was just counting down the hours. He’d have to go shopping now that his shirt was covered in blood. Stupid humans. 

“I can’t Sung, I can’t.” Changbin let out a strained breath as he started to pull himself from Chan’s mouth. At least now he could talk to them. 

But the minute he went to open his mouth the stinging sensation increased. Suddenly Jisung was rough, hard. He was bigger than Changbbin, he figured. It felt like it. Chan released an uncharacteristic moan where he wished for there to be an insult. He shuddered, back arching slightly as the humans hips slammed against him, prostate being hit constantly. 

And then another sensation. Unpleasant to say the least. His right eye tightened shut, more moans and whispers slipping his lips as he struggled to raise his head. 

This stupid human had cum on Chan’s face. In his eye. He could feel the liquid mixing with the blood at his cheeks and nose. It felt gross. He felt gross. 

“Sorry I didn’t—“ he was really apologizing?

“Don’t apologize, Bin. He looks so good like that. With his /eye/ screwed shut.” Jisung laughed, pressing his fingers into Chan’s stomach as he picked up his pace, violent slams causing Chan to knock his head back against the floor. 

“Oh that’s right.” Changbin grinned. Chan didn’t get it. 

Jisung kept moving, nails digging into Chan’s flesh. He knew he must’ve been a sweaty mess, getting fucked into so relentlessly by these guys. He was tired already. He’d even lost count. Dozens of times. Jisungs cock was making him lose interest in time. It felt good, honestly. Jisung wasn’t so bad at all, and Chan loved it rough. Maybe the whole blood lube thing wasn’t terrible. It didn’t help, period, but it wasn’t the worst feeling. 

Changbin crawled off of Chan, collapsing beside Jisung, a smirk crossing his lips as he stared at the demon. 

Chan didn’t know how to feel again. He just let both eyes flutter shut, head vibrating against the floor as Jisung continued to ram into him, euphoria finally starting to replace the pain from his cuts. 

“Good, huh?” Jisung cooed, squeezing at Chan’s skin as he slammed violently, letting out heavy grunty-moans with each thrust. He’d cum soon, too. 

Chan wasn’t sure what to expect. The noises leaving his own mouth should have been enough indication to the humans that he was having a good time. Didn’t stop Jisung from constantly asking. 

“Yes.” He eventually breathed out, body shuddering at the pressure before finally feeling Jisungs seed fill his walls. It was nice. Warm. Relaxing in a way. Chan didn’t mind being filled. Being filled had its perks. 

Jisung pulled out after a moment, collapsing back beside Changbin with a laugh. But it wasn’t a happy laugh. More like a twisted little giggle. Whatever they had planned, clearly they hadn’t finished. 

Chan pulled himself up some, pain shooting through his back and wetness of cum between his thighs causing him to hiss. He really wished he could move more. 

His dick was throbbing. He hadn’t cum yet, which bothered him. But it wasn’t like they’d touched him there since Jisungs palm. And it wasn’t like he was used to coming untouched. He wanted to get himself off but part of him decided against it. They were probably planning something else anyways. 

Fuck. 

Changbin got up first, grabbing one of Chan’s horns violently, causing Chan to hold himself up in pain. Again, on his knees. 

“Can I?” Changbin asked, the feeling of something sharp running along Chan’s scalp causing him to panic internally. 

These sadistic little fuckers. 

“I don’t see him telling you not to.” Jisung snickered, crawling over to glide fingers across Chan’s exposed stomach, “maybe he’s into that.”

“I’m not.” Chan breathed out, voice sounding way more wrecked than he intended. 

“Oh?” Jisung pulled himself up, grabbing the other horn at Chan’s skull, shaking his head like he was a toy, “too bad.”

Chan should have been more vocal. But pleading wasn’t in his vocabulary. Begging for mercy wasn’t his thing. 

Maybe it should have been. 

As soon as the blade dug into his scalp he was whimpering. Not a pretty sight. The other demons would make fun of him for being so pathetic. For not being able to handle a couple of kids with a knife. 

But it hurt. 

“Aw. I think it really hurts him, Sung.” Changbin snickered, the sound of sawing into his horns nearly destroying him completely. 

Suddenly Chan was terrified. Fuck what everyone else thought. These humans were awful. And Chan couldn’t fight back. Not one bit. He could barely lift his arms. 

“Good.” Jisung got to Chan’s level now, horn still in his grip, “Hey demon, what’s your name?”

Chan hadn’t been asked that yet. They hadn’t asked him. Part of him wished they never had. 

“Name?” Jisungs hand left his horn, fingertips brushing against his length again. 

Chan shuddered at the touch. It didn’t help much. Changbin was still cutting into his scalp and he was still sobbing and whimpering in pain. 

“Name?” Jisung repeated, wrapping his hand around Chan’s shaft, moving his hand slowly, yet steadily. Euphoria was clouding Chan’s mind again. 

“Oops.” Changbin laughed, the blade slipping to the floor. 

Chan could see the blood mixing below his knees. Could feel it pouring down the side of his face, coating his ear. Steady, red crimson. 

“Name?”

“Chan.” He whined, shutting his eyes tight as the blood started to irritate him, “Chan. It’s Chan—“ He was whining. He hated the noises he was producing. They didn’t sound like his usual noises. And he hated that. 

“Chan, channie?” Jisung whispered back, quickening his pace to pump Chan’s length, free hand brushing along the cut at Chan’s cheek, “that’s cute. Channie.”

He couldn’t even reply, instead he released a panicked shriek as Changbin started to slice into the tendons holding the horn at Chan’s head, cutting rough and unrelenting. 

“Ah, it’s okay.” Jisung cooed, inching close, breath at Chan’s chin, “we'll take good care of you, channie.”

That must’ve been a fucking joke. Cause Chan wasn’t being taken care of. He was hurting. Agonizing pain shooting up through his back and into his head. He was starting to see spots, vision hazing from all the fluids gathering. His stupid tears mixing with his cuts didn’t help either. The salt burned. Everything burned. Humanity was so aggravating. Why couldn’t he just not feel? Who thought sending demons up with human feelings was a good idea? 

Jisung pressed his lips against his suddenly, hand still moving at Chan’s length as the other slipped to grab the hair at the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his mass of curls. 

It wasn’t all that soothing. He could still feel Changbins blade. Still feel each tendon snapping. 

But Jisung didn’t let up, he forced his tongue into Chan’s mouth, licking around like he was searching for something. It wasn’t like Changbin had cum in his mouth at all. Chan wasn’t sure what Jisung was doing. 

“He’s shaking.” Changbin murmured, the sound of the knife dropping to the floor along with whatever of his cum wasn’t hitting Jisungs chest. He came. Just like that. All he needed was a human tongue down his throat and he was a mess. 

Jisung pulled away a moment, licking his lips before giving Chan a sly grin of his own, “good.”

Suddenly Jisungs hands were at Chan’s shoulders, holding them down. And his grin was so menacing. So fucking menacing. 

“Channie, this is going to sting.” Jisung was...almost promising him, fingertips digging into his shoulders. 

And then he got it. The stinging. 

Chan shuddered, even falling forwards against jisung, screams shrouded by the boys shoulder. 

Fuck. 

The tearing and ripping sounds. The feeling of snapping. Everything was spotty. So spotty and dizzy and everything fucking hurt. Chan couldn’t focus on the sound of jewelry crashing to the floor, or the sound of blood splashing below. God, he could feel it. The blood piling at his knees, soaking his pants. Everything stung. He stung. He hated this. He wanted to die. 

He was a demon. Pathetic. He wanted death. He wanted it so badly. He was going to curse out his superiors when he got back. He’d been ‘slaughtered’ before but his horns? Usually they were fast. He’d never been fucking tortured. 

“God, Jisung be careful that’s a lot of blood.” Changbin hissed, the sound of screeching shoes now adamant. How much blood was on the floor? 

“So?” Jisung laughed, hands leaving from Chan’s shoulders to wrap around his back, circles drawn like he gave a shit. 

Nah, they didn’t care. They were sadistic little monsters. And Chan just wanted these three hours to go by.”

“Poor baby, must be a weight off your shoulders, huh?” Jisung laughed, breath at Chan’s hair anything but pleasant. 

“You mean head.” Changbin added, tugging Chan’s face up, fist in his hair again, “wanna do the other one, too?”

Chan whimpered, forcing his other eye opened despite all the fucking fluid, glaring at Changbin the best he could. 

“Nah, I wanna fuck his skull now.”

Fuck his what? 

Were they seriously going to stick their dick in the hole they’d created in his head? Not necessarily a hole. But were they? 

“N-no don’t do that. Don’t.” Chan shuddered, trying his best to inch away. He knew it was useless. 

“Ah, calm down. Changbin give me the knife.” Changbin obliged, handing Jisung the very blood knife, the boy twirling it in his fingers, “Why dont we make a new hole?”

Chan didn’t like that. At all. 

“When we have two perfect spots right here.” Jisungs grin was awful. And the sudden feeling in his head was awful. Everything was fucking terrible and Chan was screaming again. Screaming so much his lungs hurt. 

This motherfucker had the knife in Chan’s eye. Granted it was the already irate eye, but still. His fucking eye. He was carving, digging around like he was seriously about to scoop Chan’s eye out and fuck the hole. 

That’s exactly what these humans were going to do. Pull out his eyes and fuck the holes. God, why couldn’t they just go for his ears? 

Chan knew his own hands had finally managed to grip into Jisung, he could feel the flesh at his nails starting to bleed. But Jisung didn’t seem bothered. Or worried. He seemed nonchalant, focusing everything on Chan’s eye. 

“Pop!”

Panic was an understatement, opening one eye was bad enough. The other? The other was a bloody squishy mess in Jisungs fingers, being twirled around like it was a toy. Chan’s red orb filled with terror. 

“Oh...fuck.” Chan moaned, shaking so much that Changbin was holding him up. 

Jisung glanced to Changbin before biting at his own lip. 

Doubt. Please be doubt. 

This nasty ass motherfucker. These humans were disgusting. Just revolting. Fuck humanity. This was too much. 

Instead, Jisung has his tongue right at Chan’s orb, causing Chan to whimper and pull back in disgust. 

Fucking freaks. 

“Jisung, get in while it’s hot.” Changbin smirked, patting Chan’s face lightly. 

“No, you first.” Jisung whispered as he tossed Chan’s fucking eye behind his head, pulling himself from Chan’s grasp at him, sending Chan forwards, holding himself up with his shaky arms. God he wanted to collapse. 

Now that he was facing the floor he could clearly see the puddle of blood piled beneath him, only growing by the second. His stomach was strong, but he wanted to vomit. He wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to die. Fuck these feelings. This was nothing. He’d had worse. But wow. He wanted to vomit. Scream. Die. Goddammit. 

He’d already done two of those things. Vomiting wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Jisung would slurp that up too. 

“Up.” Chan’s head was lift uncomfortably, Changbins dick back in his face. 

He’d never had anyone even attempt this. Never heard of anyone doing this outside of skull fucking jokes. But shit, these humans were not fucking around. They were going to scramble his fucking brains. And he’d have to endure it all. He couldn’t die. He couldn’t leave. God how much time did he have left?

“Fuck—“ Changbin hissed as his tip pressed against Chan’s flesh. And oh fuck, did it sting. He could feel the length slowly making its way into his socket. He was honestly thankful changbin wasn’t that big, but the saltiness from his cock and the stinging in Chan’s head was overwhelming. 

He didn’t mean to puke. He really didn’t. He didn’t want his hands in that. But it seemed unavoidable as Changbin laughed out, giving a small thrust into Chan’s skull, sending Chan into a fury of screaming and thrashing. Though, he wasn’t really thrashing. He was moving so slowly. So weakly. 

“Poor baby demon.” Jisung laughed, thumb running along Chan’s chin that was covered in his own vomit, blood, and probably drool. 

Baby demon. Chan wasn’t that young. Not at all. 

“It feels so weird, Sung…”

“Let me know if it’s too weird and I’ll take over.” Jisung replies, caressing Chan’s hair.

Chan just forced his eye open, watching how Jisungs was licking his lips, eyes settled at Chan’s other eye—well, socket. Sadistic weirdos. Chan couldn’t wait to get out of there. Go home and wrap himself in his black feather blanket he just wanted to sleep. He’d go shopping the next day. Maybe complain to Seungmin about how awful this experience had been. 

“Stay up.” Jisung commanded, smacking Chan’s cheek. 

Chan couldn’t focus. He was a mess. He was shaking, wording nonsense. He couldn’t even scream anymore. His head was spinning. Lungs tarnished and throat dry. 

This dude was seriously fucking his face. 

“I’m gonna cum again, fuck.” Changbin moaned out, gripping the gash in Chan’s head as he quickened his pace, the feeling of Changbins dick pressing into his nerves and...he didn’t want to talk about the other shit that Changbin was hitting. It hurt. It all hurt. An indescribable pain that was searing through him. Worse than any hell firepit he’d stumbled into. 

“Don’t pull out. Fill his brains with your juice, Bin.” Chan whimpered at that, the boy slamming into him like it was nothing. Like all of this was nothing. 

Chan was shaking. 

He didn’t want Jisung to go next. He knew it’d hurt. He didn’t want Jisung inside of him. Jisung was bigger. Thicker. It’d hurt more. 

“S-“

“Stop? Why?” Jisung cooed, lips at Chan’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him, seeming to be the only thing keeping Chan from doubling over, “not fun?”

“Hurts—“ Chan whimpered, nails digging into Jisungs hip that only seemed to turn the little fucker on more. 

“It’s supposed to, demon—I mean channie.”

Ah, they didn’t care. Chan was a demon. It made sense. He was just a toy. Just a summoned entity to torture. 

“Besides, we know you can’t die.” Jisung giggled, licking a stripe up Chan’s ear. 

So they knew. Fuck. They were being heartless because it was fun. Because Chan would be fine in the end. 

“And we know once you leave, you’ll be good as new. So do us a favor, and shut the fuck up before we pass your info to Woojin and Felix.” 

Chan didn’t want to deal with anymore of their friends. Not at all. 

Jisung forced his tongue back into Chan’s mouth, the sickly feeling of leftover vomit taste and blood filling his mouth. He felt sick. Tired and sick. 

Maybe he shouldn’t tell anyone about this when he got back home. Losing a horn was embarrassing enough, but to lose an eye? His lunch? He’d never let it down. God forbid the other demons joke that Chan should have ‘seen’ it coming. Or how he should ‘look’ out for the signs next time. God. Part of him didn’t even want to go home. 

“Ahhh!” Changbin has his head back, nails deep in Chan’s scalp as the uncomfortable feeling of cum filled his socket. 

It was so unpleasant. Just swimming around nerves and his—it was gross. It was so gross. 

Chan shivered—no trembled as Jisung continued to kiss him, the slow pulling from his socket causing him to cry out in pain again, soft sobs leaving his lips. 

“Poor demon.” Jisung laughed, leaving Chan’s lips to study Chan’s socket. 

He didn’t even wanna see it. Didn’t want to know what it looked like. His disgusting it was. He just wanted his time to be up so he could go the fuck home and put these assholes on a no-no list. 

“Jesus, Jisung it kinda hurts. His bones kept scratching the shit out of me.”

Chan grimaced at that, the sight of blood at Changbins softening length — might not have just been Chan’s blood. 

“Shit, it’s that small a hole?” No shit. It’s an eye socket you stupid bi— “maybe I should open it up more.”

Chan shuddered, trying to pull himself away. All he wanted was to run away. 

“I mean it felt good but fuck, he cut me up.”

“Should we smash his face up?” Jisung asked, petting Chan’s hair too kindly. 

Chan shook his head, drool coating his chin as he whimpered tiny no’s. He knew they wouldn’t listen. But the sheer thought of having to endure a smashed face terrified him. 

“No, then he’d be nasty. His face is so pretty.”

“So I’m supposed to hurt myself?”

“I’m sorry was this not your idea?”

Chan didn’t like this. He wanted to run away. His eye was flooded with tears and fogged over. His breaths were wild, blood and vomit smells filling his nostrils. He wanted to leave. How much time was left?

Jisung released him, grabbing onto the collar instead, “take it in, demon. This is the last you’ll see of us.” Jisung whispered before leaning in to lick a stripe up Chan’s temple before breath hit Chan’s eye. 

Oh hell no. 

Jisungs tongue dug under Chan’s eyelid, causing him to tremble backwards and knock into Changbin who had positioned himself behind him. No way. 

“Calm down. Just wanna taste your pretty eye.” 

Chan couldn’t even see anymore. He was crying so hard, the stupid human bullshit emotions screwing with his head. In demon world this was nothing. Here? It was everything. Too much. 

“Shush, it’s okay.” Jisung cooed, tongue gliding against Chan’s eye like he was trying to make out with it. This was so fucking gross. 

“Please stop.” Chan winced then, the feeling of Jisungs tongue absolutely disturbing Chan to the core. He wanted to fucking deck him. What the fuck. 

“Didn't we tell you to shut up earlier?” The friendly neighborhood blade made its way against. Chan’s throat again, causing him to grit his teeth and lock his jaw. 

“Be nice,” jisung laughed before leaning in to Chan further, chin pressed against his cheek as his mouth encompassed Chan’s eye. God it was disgusting. And now Chan couldn’t even see shit. 

Jisungs slurping noises against his fucking eye were agonizing. Like, it was nasty. These humans were weird and nasty. 

“jisung, we’re wasting time.” Changbin whispered, nuzzling into the back of Chan’s neck, “come on.”

Chan wasn’t sure what that mean—

Oh hell no. 

Chan squirmed in Changbins grasp, agony spreading across his chest, body hot and tense. His fingers grasped and dug into whatever they could find and suddenly—he kinda wished he could die. Like die die. Like right now. In this darkness. Die. 

He was screaming again despite his fucked up throat. And he was burying himself back against Changbin despite wanting nothing more than to tear their heads off. 

Blood. Just more blood. And squishy disgusting sounds that filled his throat as he choked. Everything was so disgusting and every wound was getting more clear as his sight failed him. 

His sight. 

Jisung had pulled away, he knew that much. But god. The feeling of blinking blindly was terrible. He knew he’d see again. This wasn’t permanent. But not being able to see hurt so much. He wanted to cry but he wasn’t sure he could even produce tears without…

“Jisung that’s disgusting. You’re chewing it?” Changbin sounded at least, a little uncomfortable. 

Chan was panicking internally, slouching back into Changbin. He was warm. Despite his blade work. Warm. 

“It’s not that bad.” Jisung growled in reply, spitting what Chan was sure was his fucking eyeball onto the floor. 

“Okay are we doing this?” Changbin breathed out, pulling himself up using Chan’s remaining horn. 

God. The thought of only having one horn. This was a mess. A giant shit pile. 

“Yeah, lets go.”

“We’re so dumb. Why didn’t we keep his horns? We’d be able to grab onto them?” Changbin sighed. 

“I’ll just grab his pretty hair. You can keep the horn.” Jisung cooed, he did that too much. 

Chan wanted to see. He wanted to see so badly. 

Nevermind. He could feel it. His blood boiled as both sockets stung again. Jesus fucking Christ. Both of them? 

Chan braced himself, shaking as his hands found their way to his thighs, squeezing against the flesh that was smeared of his own blood. God. He felt disgusting. Disgusted. Tired. He was so tired. 

“Fuck—“ Jisung was hissing, holding the back of Chan’s head, fingers in his curls and dragging along his scalp. 

He had to endure. 

“See? Hurts.” Changbin whined back, thrusts to the right picking up as the left stilled. Clearly jisung was on the left. And clearly, he was either in too much pain to move, or in too much pleasure. 

Pleasure. 

The left picked up, feeling of Jisungs length whacking into his skull. It was the most uncomfortable shit he had ever felt. How on earth Jisung and Changbin did this shit for fun was insane. How many demons had they done this to? Was he their first?

Chan was muttering. He wasn’t sure what else he could do. It hurt. His throat was dry and his breaths shallow. He’d have been long dead if demons could die. He was still dripping blood, every thrust into his sockets causing more wet droplets to fall at his thighs. He hated this for fucking sure. 

“Feel nice channie? You’re getting hard again.”

Jesus Christ. 

“Looks like you’re enjoying it.” Jisung scoffed, pleasing koans continuously falling from his lips as he thrust, hard. Rough. They were both so rough. 

He wasn’t enjoying it. Jisung was an idiot if he thought Chan was feeling anything but anger right about now. 

He tried to block it out. Not think about how unsteady both of these stupid boys were inside of his eyes, smashing their nasty tips into him and mushing up his brain. He had to destroy it. Get rid of the thoughts. 

Chan was shaking as he felt the right side fill with the nasty liquid. Changbin had cum again and he was pulling out, the force causing Chan to whimper. He’d been good about being quiet though. He figured the more quiet he was, the better. 

Jisung gripped his horn now, his other hand still tangled in Chan’s hair. He felt miserable as Jisung let out heavy breaths, slamming himself against his skull. 

This was bullshit. Hurry up. 

“Fuck…” Jisung was laughing. And more liquid sprayed around Chan’s skull. If he wasn’t who he was, he’d have been fucked silly. Fucked beyond repair from this shit. 

Chan wanted to hiss as Jisung pulled out. But instead he collapsed onto the ground, blood at his cheek as he curled himself into a ball.

Pathetic demon. 

“Pathetic demon.”

“Sung, enough.” Changbin hissed, the feeling of being pulled up causing Chan to cry out in pain before the warmth of someone’s chest hit his back again. 

“He came? Cute.” Jisung added, kicking at Chan’s knee again. 

Chan just shuddered against Changbins warmth, breaths so fucking shallow. 

Was it over?

Chan heard something cling. And then he felt his head lift a bit. And then the click of something close to his neck. A leash? There was an uncomfortable yank that left Chan falling on his face, mouth hitting the floor painfully. Probably smashed up his teeth on the way down. He wanted to growl. But that would only feed into their weird pet play bullshit. 

“We still have an hour, Channie. And it’s my birthday. So let’s celebrate a little more, huh?”

And Chan thought Hell was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jisung...I guess. So this is definitely a messy fic I’m sorry. The idea kept coming up and I decided to just go ahead and write it. I promise 9000% that Chan is okay. He gets to go home after they mess around more and feel absolutely nothing. Maybe next time Chan goes to visit someone he’ll have a good time...that is, if I write more to this. Lol 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
